Rayla
Bio Despite her natural skills, Rayla lacks the hardness needed to take a life, unwilling to take the life of someone who does not pose a threat in her eyes or when there is no just reason to do so. As such, she struggles to balance duty to her species and Xadia with her own moral compass. Despite her role as an assassin, Rayla is a kind, compassionate and a loyal friend and ally. She will do everything in her power to protect those in need, even if it means placing herself in harm's way. Even though she does not have the drive to kill, Rayla does have the dedication of an assassin to the point of being pridefully stubborn where she wanted to die defending the dragon queen to make up for her parent's "mistake". Rayla is willing to lie to cover her tracks and protect herself and others. When she is tasked with killing Marcos, but finds that she cannot bring herself to do it, she returns to the Moonshadow Elf camp with berry stains on her dual swords that mimic human blood. She has a strong sense of justice and is able to tell right from wrong; immediately abandoning her mission to kill Ezran after discovering that the Dragon Prince was alive. Rayla also has a sarcastic sense of humor, as she is quick to make witty or snarky remarks, much to the chagrin of others. Like most Elves, Rayla possesses a sense of arrogance and tends to sometimes make tactless comparisons on humans and her people, which tends to annoy her friends. She is also a bit of prankster at times playfully asking Callum if he was taught any new spells and when she got him to smell a fart flower. She finds it humorous to pretend to be human. Ironically, she has the same humor as Callum but is annoyed when he pretends to be an elf. Rayla is very cunning and clever when it comes to suspect something about Claudia and Soren, as she pinched herself with a rose when they used a sleeping spell and knew Soren tried to kill Ezran with a badly built zip line. She tried to warn Callum about it but he didn't believe her and asked Lujanne to fool the siblings into betraying them with illusions to prove to the princes about their true intentions. Rayla tend to disguises herself as a human to explore human villages without raising suspicion. Rayla also despises dark magic as she knows the actual truth behind it. She can also come off as mean and harsh towards anyone who uses it as she was quick to blame Callum, despite being friends, for his own corruption and sickness upon using the dark art. Which means like the princes' mother Queen Sarai she too values the life of other creatures. However, she is forgiving and means it honestly as with Callum when she was worried about him after using dark magic becoming unconscious. After that, she never reproached him for using dark magic or even addressed that incident. Even to Sol Regem, she said that Callum is a wonderful human, although it is something elves usually find very bad. She tends to be a little self-righteous when she accused Callum of using dark magic. In fact, it was the only way to save her life and that of the dragon. With her kind growing up alongside dragons, Rayla has a deep respect for them as she is very protective towards Zym, was willing to die trying to save a shot down fire dragon and the dragon queen. She also doesn't like fitting in finding it boring and more pleasurable to stand out. She is also a bit sensitive, Rayla knows what humans think of her kind but she knows the opposite however when Callum tells his aunt Amaya in sign language that she's a bloodthirsty monster she's hurt by what he said. When he asked about her parents she says they're dead but clarifies that she wishes they were after failing in their duties. She became extremely sensitive to the point of breakdown in tears when she was banished from her home to believing that she was failure until Callum told her otherwise. With that sensitivity Rayla is reluctant in revealing her feelings or opening up to others especially when she is in bad shape, building up a tough facade, pretending to be unapproachable and violent in order to keep others away from her, and does not pronounce serious threats. 4 Rayla will always intend to think or fight her way out of situations using irrational methods, as shown when worst came to worse when they were dealing with Sol Regem. She said that finally, she would have to use her least favorite method of getting out of trouble, that being reason. This is probably most likely why she does irrational things and sometimes seem to not think, probably because she would prefer not to. Trivia Rayla lives in Chicago Illinois (Katolis) to take down the criminals during the night.